


The Agreement

by literaryspell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryspell/pseuds/literaryspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Snape have a birthday agreement. In their fourth year together, Snape wants something a little more... fulfilling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agreement

Hermione Granger and Severus Snape had an agreement.

 

On their birthday, the other would do whatever the first wanted. It was a not quite a longstanding tradition—this was only their third year together. But each year had been more enlightening than the last.

 

Unfortunately, they’d wasted the first year by doing silly things, not confident enough to truly exploit the agreement. Hermione had Snape clean the house the Muggle way in a frilly pink apron. It had been shockingly unsexy, and he had threatened to Obliviate them both after she admitted she couldn’t get the image out of her mind. Luckily, he gave her other things to focus on.

 

He’d had her be his slave for the day. While interesting in theory, Snape was surprisingly bashful about the whole thing, only having her clean his Potions lab, do the dishes, and bathe him. The latter had resulted in a lovely bout of wet sex, during which Snape had made some very tame (comparatively) demands.

 

For their second birthdays together, the stakes were raised. Hermione asked for complete control, something which she usually gave Snape without qualms. After all, he’d introduced her to her submissive side, and she’d never really looked back. But getting to control him just once, just to see how it felt... well, that was seductive.

 

She tied him to the bed—blindfolded, of course. First, she teased him with a feather. Finding that lacking, she employed her tongue. He’d become quite demanding, which she’d found amusing. Snape had not found the gag amusing. But a promise was a promise. After that, they both enjoyed an occasional role reversal, though it usually ended with Snape pounding her lithe form through the mattress.

He’d asked for anal sex. She’d enjoyed it more than he, after she’d gotten used to it. He indulged her now and then, and they both quite enjoyed it when he slipped a finger there while fucking her from behind.

 

Last year for her birthday, Hermione had wanted a threesome with another man. They’d talked about it before, both agreeing that an anonymous Muggle would be better than a friend or a wizard. It had been very exciting, of course, but the Muggle, whose name had been forgotten, felt a little left out when Hermione focused all her attention on Snape instead. The man was just too sexy to get only divided attention.

 

Snape, ever the competitor, also asked for a threesome. A Muggle woman was introduced to the couple, but to both their chagrin, she appeared more interested in Hermione than Snape. Hermione, oblivious to this fact, again focused her attentions solely on her lover, and the woman left unsatisfied. Hermione had offered a do-over, but they both realized by then that the other was more than enough.

 

They were married three months later.

 

Hermione’s birthday had passed, and she’d asked for role-play. They had to try a few things before landing on something they both enjoyed. The schoolgirl outfit was wholly unappealing to Snape, the Muggle Priest costume too deviant for Hermione’s tastes.

 

The Auror robes, however, had been brought back into play many times since they were first introduced. The magical handcuffs, especially.

 

Today was Snape’s birthday, and Hermione was anxious. She tried to make each year special outside of their agreement, but the focus was always on the sex. She didn’t mind of course; the couple was perfectly suited sexually, and Hermione relished Snape’s birthday just as much as, if not more than her own. Making her husband happy, seeing him smile, seeing him hard for her, all made the day so much more special than just another X on the calendar.

 

She was dressed in a lovely green negligee with little left to the imagination. Her hair was wrestled into flowing curls which would explode with volume as soon as her husband touched them, but at least the image was complete. Reclining on their large bed, Hermione hoped that Snape had something good planned. She knew he spent a lot of time considering his gift, and she wouldn’t be surprised if he had a list somewhere. She did!

 

The front door opened and Hermione tried not to squirm. She was lying against the white pillows, her skin looking tanned against the light bedspread, the Slytherin green of her lingerie guaranteed to drop her husband’s jaw.

 

Sure enough, she heard footsteps that seemed to be forcibly slowed so as to not reveal his excitement coming closer to the bedroom. The door opened, and her husband stood in his tall, dark glory, feasting up the image of his lovely wife like a sacrifice at the altar.

 

“Hermione,” he breathed, stepping closer and disrobing quickly. He was already hard from just the sight of her, the excitement of the day. Fully nude, he crawled up her silky body and kissed her lightly before raising an eyebrow at her.

 

“Do you have any idea how perfectly lovely you look?” he asked her softly, drawing a finger between her breasts and over her flat belly, circling her navel.

 

“I can see myself in your eyes, Severus,” she whispered, closing her eyes against her anticipation.

 

“I hope the reflection does us both justice, because you need to know how you affect me.”

 

She smiled, stroking his cheek with one hand before pulling him in for a kiss. Severus was only sweet like this only on very special occasions. Any other day, he might just tell her how much he’d wanted to fuck her that day, or how he could smell her arousal, or how good she looked on her back for him. Both the romance and the bluntness aroused her equally, and, of course, he knew that.

 

Severus guided the kiss, teasing her with brushing connection before pulling back to nip and nibble on her full lower lip. She tried to rise up to maintain the kiss, but he only smiled and pulled farther away.

 

He caressed her hair softly, knowing better than to try to thread his fingers through it. His hand continued over her long, smooth neck, finally resting up her breast. Still kissing her softly, he began to tease her, circling and evading, before finally rolling the nub lightly between his fingers. Her back arched, and he knew she wanted more. He pinched her nipple firmly, and she moaned in response. With a whispered spell, her negligee was gone, and his hand was over her bare breast.

 

“What do you want for your birthday, Severus?” she asked breathily.

 

His hand abandoned her breast to slide over her smooth belly and rounded hips. His fingers slipped between her thighs to test her wetness, and she spread her legs in wanton invitation. He moaned at how slick with wanting she was.

 

“Do you trust me?” He looked into her eyes and saw only love for him. It still shocked him how easily he’d won her over, later discovering she’d harboured a crush for him since learning of his loyalties in her Hogwarts days. He couldn’t claim to have shared the affection back then, but upon seeing her so matured and sweetly beautiful a few years after the war ended, he’d been lost.

 

Luckily, she’d found him.

 

“Of course. With my life,” she answered seriously. She knew how important it was to him to be trusted, how hard he worked at being dependable and reliable.

 

“Then let me show you what I want,” he asked her solemnly. She smiled brilliantly, and his breath hitched. She was so free with her affection; it still managed to stun him. He was slowly learning, but he still tended toward distrust first, with everyone except her.

 

He took her lips again, slowly and sweetly. A finger slipped between her folds, teasing her clit deliciously. His tongue teased her palate in a similar fashion, and she moaned into his greedy mouth. His finger slid into her easily, entering her as slowly as his cock would. She squirmed beneath him, and he gave her what she wanted.

 

A second finger joined the first, and then a third. Hermione’s head tossed on the pillow, one of her knees rising so her foot pressed flat against the bed. Severus pressed his hard cock against her other leg, rutting softly against her smooth skin.

 

The kiss grew wild when he pushed a fourth finger inside her. The grip was impossibly tight, and Hermione shivered at being stretched thus. It was a little painful, but she was so turned on that the pain became pleasure. Severus’ mouth was hard and bold against hers, demanding her attention, her participation.

 

“Okay?” he asked softly, stilling his fingers.

 

“Yes, lovely,” she answered thickly, honestly. She rolled her hips to show him, and he continued the kiss, his fingers thrusting slowly into her. Her wetness was all over his hand, easing the way, and her pussy was clenching rhythmically around his fingers.

 

Folding his thumb into the palm of his hand and making his hand as narrow as possible, Severus pushed his hand into her body, the tightness at the base of her pussy resisting staunchly. Hermione let out a low keen, breath coming faster as she realized what he wanted.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” she breathed. It hurt, but it also felt _good_. Even the toys they played with hadn’t been this big. Severus kissed her soundly before pressing his hand harder inside her, hand finally slipping past the tightest resistance, the widest part of his hand inside her.

 

She gasped, flooded with pleasure now that the pain had resided to a gentle ache. She felt so amazingly _full_ , and the look in her husband’s eyes was enough to convince her to take more.

 

“Oh, gods. So tight, Hermione. Take it, love, take me in,” he chanted against her lips, his hand slipping inside her to the wrist. His hand felt foreign and bulky within her, but the pressure was pushing against her G-spot, and her pussy throbbed around the invasion.

 

Severus nipped and sucked at her lips as he curled his fingers into a fist. It was difficult, and he went very slowly to make sure he didn’t hurt her in any way. When his hand formed a fist, they both gasped, looking into the other’s eyes with something akin to astonishment. They were both frankly shocked that it _fit_ , and she especially was shocked that it _felt so good_.

 

“More,” she whispered. She didn’t care how sore she was, or how much more sore she would be in the morning. All that mattered was that her lover was inside her so intimately and rock hard against her thigh and hip.

 

Severus drew his hand out slightly before pushing it into her as deep as he could go. He only moved a few inches in and out, but it felt like much more. Her walls were incredibly slicked, easing the way for his softly thrusting fist.

 

Hermione shuddered as he battered that spot within her, focusing on a coiling that started in her toes and fingertips circled her body until it centred in her pussy. She was panting with exertion now, her hips meeting each gentle thrust, begging him to go just a little faster. He obliged, and Hermione went rigid as her orgasm ripped through her, her body tightening and making his fist feel even larger within her. She could feel her walls rippling, clenching. She cried out his name again and again, trying to catch her breath, toes curled and fingers grappling wildly for purchase on both the bed on her husband.

 

Severus ground his cock against her hip in only four rapid thrusts before coming against her and onto her belly. He bit her shoulder as he rode out his orgasm, hips moving against her until he finally stilled.

 

They were both breathing heavily, eyes glazed and sweat gleaming. Severus uncurled his fingers inside her, and Hermione gasped as her oversensitive parts felt abused. His hand slipped from her easily in comparison to its entry, only the knuckles making her cringe in pain. Once his hand was out, she missed it. She felt horribly empty without him, but she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her sore body against him, not minding the come coating her stomach.

 

“That,” she whispered, when she could, “was amazing.”

 

“You liked it?” he asked, wanting to make sure.

 

She smiled, laughing softly. “I loved it. But I think we’ll save that for _very_ special occasions.”

 

He nodded. He felt a familiar rush of warmth for his wife. He never suspected he’d be blessed with a woman like her, never believed himself worthy, and it was only now, years later, that he was starting to believe her when she said he was.

 

“Thank you,” he said into her neck, feeling strangely emotional.

 

“Thank _you_ ,” she answered. “I love you so much, Severus Snape.”

 

“I love you, too, Hermione Granger-Snape.”

 

“I can’t wait for my next birthday,” she told him conspiratorially.

 

“Have you thought of something already?”

 

She nodded devilishly. “Well, if your hand felt so good _there_ , imagine how good it might feel... _elsewhere_?”

 

He caught on immediately. “But if _you_ ask for that, whatever will I ask for?”

 

“You, my love, will have no problem thinking of something amazing, of that I am absolutely certain.”

 

She was right. He already had in mind at least three things he would love to do with her, to her, for her. He truly hoped they continued this arrangement for every birthday until the very end.

 

“Good night, Hermione.”

 

“Happy birthday, Severus.”

The end. 


End file.
